Smexy x like everyone
by lemoncookie18
Summary: This is my first chapter story on here and the only chapter without a lemon is the first one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Her moans of pleasure were the only thing that could be heard in the room, bouncing off the walls like a glorious symphony of ecstasy. This girl had always been one of Offender's favorites but lately she had begun to bore him. She just wasn't as exciting as she used to be, wasn't as beautiful as he had once seen her, he didn't crave her anymore.  
He grew tired of this and decided to end it quickly as a thick tendril, aimed just above her bellybutton, slammed through her, slicing through her fragile skin with ease. Her screams turned pained as she died and left Offender hard as a rock with nothing but her limp body to try and relieve himself. Of course he knew he couldn't use her lifeless body yet, it was too soft yet to grip him and would be for a few hours. He would have to find a new playmate.  
He quickly dressed himself and teleported to a nightclub downtown from his, now dead, lover's home. He wandered in, his hat tilted down enough to cover most of his face, trying to act nonchalant. He stepped up to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks while watching the humans dance, their bodies grinding against each other in a rhythmic motion in time to the too loud music playing. He watched the men's pathetic attempts at flirting and watched the women try to be sexy. And god they were. He really had no preference between men and women but he had noticed that the women tended to be better at flirting than the men. They all looked good but no one was really catching his attention, he sipped his drink with a bored posture and felt someone tap his shoulder.  
As he turned to his right he saw a girl probably no older than 19 with long brown hair pulled up into a bun that sat neatly on top of her head and was pulled out on the sides to form some type of weird arc. Honestly it made her head look like the rear end of a bird, the makeup that had been slathered on in thick layers over her eyes and mouth didn't help the comparison.  
"Hey, you look lonely. Buy me a drink and we can talk for a while." She smiled fakely.  
"No." He responded bluntly.  
She looked stunned and a few girls in the corner of a booth were laughing at the scene. Probably her poser friends.  
"Please." She whispered in a low voice, batting her eyelashes at him.  
He looked back and forth between the girl in front of him and the satellites in the booth. "What are you trying to prove to them? I can tell this isn't how you usually dress and you probably never wear that much makeup at once, so why now? To show off to those vultures?" He asked with an inquisitive tone.  
She stared at him for a moment and then looked at the floor before speaking so low he could hardly hear her. "Can you just pretend you like me for a second? I don't want them to think I'm a loser who can't get a date."  
He thought for a moment and grinned at her friends causing them to draw back a bit. "Sure if that's all." He began walking over to the booth as she followed close behind. "Hello ladies, how may I be of service?"  
"What? Of service? Jessica you picked up a hooker." A girl with the same hairstyle and a nose ring said in an annoying nasally voice.  
"What?! No I-"  
"It's alright Jessie, so they don't recognize me, who cares?" Offender says smoothly with a smirk on his face.  
"Recognize you? What's that mean?" A girl in an exceptionally slutty outfit asks.  
"Really? Huh, guess I'm not as famous a model as I thought." As soon as they heard 'model' they sat upright and arched their backs so their breasts pushed out more.  
"A model? Really?" Nasal voice asks.  
"That's awesome." Slut adds.  
At this point Jessica had fallen silent and was looking at her feet. You smile and wrap an arm around her waist making her jump. "Yes well we should go. I promised I would show Jessie here what a real man can do so I'll see you girls later." They all look flabbergasted.  
You pull her out of the club through the front door and then let her go.  
"There now you can go home and I can finish what I was doing." He begins to walk down the street.  
"Wait! At least tell me your name, you seem really nice." He stops walking and turns to face her.  
"My name? Why do you need to know?"  
"I just thought…" She trails off.  
"Trust me kid you couldn't handle me if you tried."  
"Yes I could!" She yells, frustrated.  
"Oh yeah? Come with me." He walks into the alley beside the club and she follows.  
"Okay, what now?"  
He turns to her and removes his hat and lets his tendrils shoot forward and grab her, one wrapping around her mouth to stop a scream at his mouth tears open farther to reveal razor teeth. "Still think you can handle me girl?" His voice was low and seductive but had a demonic edge underneath.  
She passes out from pure terror.  
"That's what I thought." He drops her and teleports away to a park in the next town over. He sits on a bench and lights a cigarette, waiting for something but he wasn't sure what.  
He sat there until the sun started to rise and the birds started to chirp happily, down the road a ways an early morning jogger ran down the sidewalk with earbuds in his ears. Offender watched him jog for a moment before losing interest. This was ridiculous, why was he suddenly not attracted to anyone?! He sat lower in the bench until he felt a familiar presence.  
"What do you want Slender?" Offender sighed.  
The being stayed quiet for a moment. "It's happening isn't it?"  
"What? Is what happening?" Offender turned to stare incredulously at his younger brother who stayed perfectly calm.  
"You aren't attracted to anyone anymore."  
Offender jumped up and glared at the slightly taller being in front of him. "How the fuck did you know?! This just happened! Have you been watching me? What is happening?!"  
"Calm yourself. This hasn't yet happened to me but I know the signs of a heat cycle when I see one." Slender explained.  
"Heat cycle? Ha! That's ridiculous! A heat cycle would mean I'd be hornyer, not completely uninterrested in sex."  
"That's how it starts. First you lose interest and then you start to feel the heat. You get dizzy and tired and hot and soon the only thing you'll be able to think about is sex. It usually lasts about two weeks and you won't sleep at all."  
Offender stood there, awestruck. Why did he not know this stuff? How did Slender know about it? Two weeks of straight sex with anyone he wanted sounded pretty good but he'd never gone that long without sleeping before, and from the sounds of it he would be exerting a lot of energy. This could be a problem.  
"Well I don't have anywhere to stay right now so do you mind if I crash at your place?" Offender asks.  
Slender sighs. "I know I'm going to regret this but sure, fine."


	2. Jeff

Offender laid in his bed covered in sweat. He had been tossing and turning for nearly 4 hours and he could not fall asleep. This damned heat! He was already stripped bare and still he was sweating like crazy. This was insane! And Slender was right, it did get worse. He was painfully hard, he had already jacked himself off three times but the relief only lasted a moment or two. He felt like he couldn't move, he had tried everything! He had taken a cold shower, stripped himself down, tried to sleep it off, tried to relieve himself and still the heat continued! He was going to die, he knew it, this was too much!  
"Need anything?" Slender asked from the doorway, completely aware that there was nothing he could do for his brother.  
"Yes! I need this to stop!" Offender pleaded, knowing full well it was hopeless.  
"It's only two weeks. You'll make it." Slender assured him.  
"This is day one! I can't do this for two fucking weeks! I'll die!" He felt as if he might cry but he stopped himself.  
"...I'm going to get Splendor… He'll know more about this than me." With that Slender was gone.  
Offender was alone in his agony once more. He once again tried to relieve himself but he could hardly touch his dick without it aching and burning for release. It was agony! He couldn't even help himself anymore! Out of the haze of pain and lust he heard the door creak open and a gasp. He sat straight up in his bed and stared at the intruder.  
Jeff the Killer was a bit short for his age but most wouldn't even notice, he was thin but strong, all lean muscle. His midnight hair was at his upper back and his face had healed completely, leaving thick red scars over his pale cheeks. He wasn't wearing his hoodie but instead was wearing a tight black T-shirt that hugged his toned upper body. He looked… ravishing.  
"I-I didn't know you were-" He tries to look at anything but Offender and turns to leave. "I thought Slender was in here…"  
Without thinking about it one of Offender's tendrils slams the door shut before he can leave and, with a speed Offender didn't know he had in his weakened state, he found himself towering over Jeff's small form as a lustful grin stretched across his face.  
"Why leave in such a hurry? No need to run away." Offender wrapped a tendril around Jeff's waist and pulled the struggling man towards him.  
"L-Let go of me!" Jeff cried out in horror.  
Offender shoved a tendril in his mouth and growled. "Relax~ I'm not going to hurt you… too much."  
Jeff's eyes widened in horror as Offender slammed his smaller form into the bed face down and without hesitation ripped the killers pants from his body.  
"Wait! Please don't!" Jeff tries to struggle but he's no match for the strong male behind him.  
"Shut up! This isn't about what you want you little bitch!" Offender would never in a million years have guessed that he would say that to one of his lovers but here he was, paying no mind to Jeff's pleasure as he shoved himself inside the boy's tight entrance. Jeff screamed as his walls were ripped open by Offender's abnormally large cock. Blood began to drip out of him as the larger man began thrusting, providing a natural lubricant for their current activities.  
"Fuck!" Jeff begins to cry as he's pounded mercilessly by the rapist brother of one of his best friends. "Why?! Why are yo- Ah! Doi-ing this?!"  
"Because," Offender speeds up and grips the other man's hips until they begin to bruise, "I can't fucking stand it anymore!"  
Offender stops suddenly as he spills his seed inside of jeff, well that was fast. He pulls out of Jeff and lets the boy fall to his knees with his face in the sheets of the bed. Normally Offender could last a good hour if he really wanted to but that couldn't have been more than ten minutes. It must be this damned heat, speaking of which. Hopefully Jeff can go another round without dying. Damnit! This can't really go on for two weeks can it?!  
"Jeff…"  
Jeff turns his head slightly and looks at Offender. "W-what?"  
"Run… Now." As soon as the words left his mouth Offender felt another wave his him like a brick to the face and Jeff got up and fled for his life, ignoring a startled looking EJ in the hall whose 'eyes' lingered a little too long on Jeff's half naked body.

"What the fuck…?" Jack looked towards the door in which Jeff had just fled. Isn't that… Offender's room? Jack took a step closer to the door and tried to look in without being seen.

Offender let out a frustrated roar. This could NOT be happening! He just let the only real relief he had run out the door! Maybe if he hurried he could catch Jeff before he fled the house!  
Offender stormed towards the door and fully intended to make Jeff his prisoner for the next two weeks but when he opened the door to follow him he came face to face with the one man he swore never left his own room. Eyeless Jack.

The door slammed open on Jack and he came face to face… er… face to chest with a very toned, very muscular… very naked… very… hard… Smexy…  
He immediately became a flustered, week kneed, turned on mess. Jeff had seemed horrified but that was because he was straight, Jack had never told anyone this but he was very, very not.

Offender 'blinked' in surprise and almost took a step back when he saw the cannibal there, had he been… spying?! A grin ripped its way across his face and he could hear the masked man swallow hard. Well if EJ wanted a show… He'd give him one.


	3. EJ

Jack stood there paralyzed by the lustful stare of the man before him. He wasn't really going to… He felt himself get hard at the thought of being pounded by… He glanced down for a moment to see just what he was about to be pounded by and nearly choked at the sheer size of it.

Offender's member wasn't monstrously huge like some say it is but there was certainly nothing small about it, it must be a good 9 inches long and it's width was impressive as well. Suddenly the only thing on Jack's mind was what it would be like to ride him, what it would feel like, what he would taste like…

"Come with me peeping tom~" Smexy purred to him, beckoning him in the room with his finger. Jack followed obediently.

Offender had him sit on the edge of the bed and stood in front of him. He placed a hand on his opposite shoulder and the other at his inner thigh. "You wanted to see me right?" He asked with mock innocence, slowly trailing one hand across his chest and the other up his leg.

"I-I…" What was he supposed to say? What did anyone say when a sex god was standing in front of him, stark naked and touching himself?

"If you wanted a show…" Offender grabs his own dick and moans like a fucking pornstar, "You should have just asked."

Jack swallowed hard and tried to tear his eyes away from Offender's hand as he slowly stroked himself while his other hand trailed over his body sensually. This night might just kill him.

Offender groaned low as he stroked himself, digging the nails of his other hand into his chest and leaving red marks. Damn, it was taking all his willpower not to just fuck EJ senseless right now, but he would not allow himself to forget about his partners pleasure again. Jeff was frustration and desperation but Jack… Jack would be nothing but pleasure and lust.

Offender removes his hands from himself and kneels down in front of EJ, slowly unzipping his jacket and sliding it off his bare shoulders. Jeff was all lean muscle but Jack had a bit of bulk to him, the contours and shadows of his toned chest were more prominent and the sight made Offender shiver in anticipation.

He ran his hands over EJ's chest and stomach appreciatively before moving down to remove his pants. Jack stood up in just his boxers with a very prominent erection as Offender sat back down on the bed, his legs spread slightly for the cannibal to kneel between them.

Jack looked at Smexy's member standing high in front of his face, he knew what to do but at the same time he really didn't. What if he didn't like it? What if Jack accidentally bit him? Jack hesitates for a moment before realizing just how desperate Offender is. Smexy had a fistfull of Jacks hair and was biting his lip with a pained expression, now or never Jack.

Jack leaned his head forward and licked the underside of Offender's cock from bottom to top. Offender lets a growl rip from his throat and Jack hums at the salty taste of sweat and pre-cum. Jack moves to the tip and sucks it lightly, running his tongue along the slit before bobbing his head up and down over his cock. He could only fit about half in his mouth and he really had to concentrate on not biting down or letting his teeth scrape him but that was ok, Smexy sure didn't seem to mind. Jack let one hand slide up Smexy's leg slowly and wrap around the base of his dick, Offender moaned at the touch and Jack squeezed him slightly, causing the larger man to shiver.

Jack knew he was good at this, he had heard it from other men before, but when Offender suddenly grabbed his hair and forced Jack to deepthroat him while cumming hard into his mouth he felt especially accomplished. He had made Offender, who was pretty much a sex god, cum in less than five minutes with just his mouth and one hand.

They both stood and Offender ripped off EJ's boxers before shoving him back onto the bed. Smexy slowly crawled on top of him and ground his seemingly constant erection against Jack's, making him let out a harsh growl of pleasure and anticipation.

"Fuck! Just do it already!" Jack practically begged, Offender chuckled darkly.

"What? Getting impatient are we?" Offender teases and rubs his cock against EJ's puckered entrance, inserting just the tip inside the desperate male below him.

"Yes! Just fuck me already!" Jack practically cries at the feeling of being stretched even by just the tip.

Smexy chuckles once more but no longer has the willpower to stop himself. He slams his hips forward, burying himself as far into Jack's tight ass as possible and holds there for a moment, savoring the heat and feeling around his aching cock.

"Ah~ Yes~" Offender hisses in ecstasy. He begins a steady rhythm of short powerful thrusts that cause Jacks whole body to rock forward with each forward motion of the large males hips.

"Oh god! F-Fucking he-hell!" Jack moans and throws his head back in pleasure as Smexy finds his prostate and begins targeting that spot with each thrust. The power behind those thrusts was overwhelming as Offender slammed inside him over and over again speeding up every now and then, getting jack right to the edge of release, before slowing down once more. It was maddening.

"Please Smexy! F-Faster!" Jack cries as Offender begins to lengthening his thrusts until he's almost all the way out before slamming his hips forward once more.

"Damn… Alright Jack… you asked for it."

Offender suddenly starts up a brutal pace that has Jack screaming and begging for release. Offender becomes desperate for it as well as he continues to piston his hips forward hard enough that he has to hold EJ's hips to keep him still and they're both sure Jack will have bruises if not trouble walking when they're done.

Jack's hands fly up and around Offender's back as he bites down hard on his neck, tasting blood and cuming harder than he ever has. His walls tighten around Smexy's cock and he stops moving as he empties himself deep inside Jack.

They lay there panting for a while and Jack watches as Offender's shoulder heals the bite mark without even a scar.

"You can make another one." Offender says, seeing EJ's disappointment at the healing of his mark. Jack smiles and Offender smirks down at him, pulling out and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Would you two keep it down?!" Jane's voice sounds from the door.

"You're next sweetheart~" Offender purrs back.


	4. Jane

Jane was sitting on her bed in her room trying to write, in vain of course. Jack and that big bag of STD's had been at it for an hour now and she simply couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shut up! No one wants to hear you moan Jack!" She hisses through the walls but they continue. Jane stands in irritation, tossing her diary onto the bed behind her and stomping down the hallway to Offender's bedroom door and banging on it.

"Would you two keep it down?!" She yelled.

"You're next sweetheart~" The scumbag rapist purrs back, Jane freezes and quickly turns back to her room and locks the door.

Damnit! Why couldn't she have just ignored them? If that fucker comes in here she was gonna cut his balls off and shove them down his throat. Jane laid back on her bed and tried not to think about it, before she knew it she was asleep.

"Aw, isn't that sweet~" Jane's eyes flutter open under her mask at the sound on the voice nearby. "Now this, this is my kinda guy~ Oh! It's Jeff! Well that explains it~" The voice drones on as Jane tries to wake herself and understand what he's saying. She sits up and blinks, looking at the man sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. Oh… It's just Offender… Wait… Fuck!

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get out of my room you fucking pervert!" She screeches, "Is that my diary?!" She attempts to snatch the small black book from his hands but he quickly turns, keeping it just out of reach.

"Hey now, calm down sweetheart~" He purrs and Jane remembers what he had said earlier, she recoils and takes a deep breath.

"Ok… Give me my fucking diary and get out before I kill you." She glares hard at him and is slightly horrified when he simply chuckles.

"Oh I almost wish you could right now." His voice cracks at the end and his face turns pained for a moment. Jane then realizes he's naked and very hard.

"What do you mean?" She growls.

"...There's this thing called mating season that my kind goes through… It hurts…" He looks down for a moment then back to her and his expression is almost sad. "I tried to wait for you… it's been six hours since Jack left… I'm sorry I'm not strong enough."

Offender darts forward and pins Jane to the bed, diary forgotten.

"Ah! Get the hell off me you disease infested douche bag!" Jane screams.

"Disease infested? You know I can't contract human diseases right?" He asks.

Jane stops struggling for a moment. He can't? Well that's good… Maybe if she can keep him talking until Slender gets back…

"I didn't… Why can't you? Didn't you used to be human?" She cocks her head slightly and he smirks.

"Yes but I'm not anymore in case you couldn't tell… Now stop trying to distract me."

Offender reaches a hand up her shirt to cup her breast and leans down to suck on her neck. Jane lets out a strangled moan and silently curses herself, it had been so long since she had felt the touch of a man, the mere fact that he wanted her was enough to turn her on. She was pulled back to reality by the feeling of her mask shifting.

"No!" She screeched, grabbing her mask and holding it tightly to her face. "Don't! Please leave it on!"

"Why?" Offender asks, still trying to remove the mask from the frantic girl.

"You… You don't want to see what's under it…" She had calmed down now but was still cradling the mask, which at this point was the only thing he hadn't managed to remove.

"...Jane. I want you, just because you're burnt doesn't change that." She releases her grip on the mask and he removes it.

Her face had healed some since the incident with Jeff but it was still leathery and a tan color. Her eyes were black and the heavy wrinkles that had been there before were now just crow's feet and a few age lines. With her wig still on she just looked like an older woman.

"You look beautiful~" He purrs into her ear and kisses her neck.

"No." She tries to argue.

"Yes, you are." He runs a hand up her body and she shivers, he grins and wraps a hand around her right breast, squeezing and massaging it.

"Ah~" Even a light touch like that had her moaning, this was going to be fun.

Offender runs his other hand down her stomach and rests between her legs, pressing on her but not moving, she begins grinding down on his hand and he groans at the feeling and sound of her moans.

"Fuck, Jane~"

"G-Get on your back." She panted at him.

Offender growls but does as he's told and grins as Jane climbs on top of him, straddling his hips so that her dripping entrance hovered just above his member. He let his hands rest on her hips and she placed her's firmly on his chest.

"Well~?" He asks, grinning.

She smirks at him and slams her hips down onto his, impaling herself on him. She throws her head back and screams at the intense pleasure, unable to handles it, she nearly passes out but his tight grip on her hips forcing her to grind down on him keeps her grounded. She starts bouncing and grinding herself and he grabs her ass, kneading it slowly and groaning each time their hips connected.

"Oh fuck! God it's- it's-!" She was cut off by an abrupt moan and Offender could tell she was already close, he was too.

"Talk to me Jane~ Tell me what you feel~" He grabs her hips and forces her to bounce faster.

"Oh God! It feels so f-fucking good! So big! I can't-! I-I- Ah!" She was beyond words now, all she could do was moan and scream and pant.

"Fuck, so wet, so tight~" He moans and begins thrusting up into her.

Jane abruptly throws her head back and screams, clamping down on him and cumming hard. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him and the look of raw pleasure on her face from her orgasm pushed him over the edge, shooting ropes of hot cum up into her and leaving claw marks in her hips. She collapses on top of him, completely relaxed and he chuckles.

"Out like a light. I'm even better than I thought." He removes her from him and lays her out on the bed, throwing a blanket over her before leaving the room.

"Dude I don't like pants either but you shouldn't just walk around naked." A voice sounds from behind him, Offender feels his cock harden once more.

Who's next~?

AN: ok guys who do you want to be the next victim of the sexy fuck beast?


	5. Laughing Jack

AN: Well guys from the two sites I posted this story on most people wanted Laughing Jack... but there was a runner up. *grins evilly* Enjoy~

"Dude I don't like pants either but you shouldn't just walk around naked." Offender turns around to see the monochrome clown standing at the entrance to the mansion's basement, one hand on the doorknob and the other on a cocked hip.

"LJ~ How are you today?" He purrs and folds his arms over his chest.

"Well besides the fact that I almost got caught in a fucking bear trap on my way here, good. And it's more like tonight, it's already 10:30."

So it was already the end of day two? Good, the pain and burning were coming back so bad he could hardly stand up straight, it would be going away all the sooner. Offender stepped forward and LJ visibly bristled, obviously uncomfortable with the naked man.

"Really? Well I guess I just lost track of the time. What's that saying? Time flies when you're having fun?" Offender grins and LJ stiffens, realizing what he meant by 'fun'.

"Yes well… I have things to do so…" Jack sounded very uncomfortable and Offender chuckles darkly.

"Of course, we'll have to continue this conversation another time then." He clicks his tongue.

With that said LJ slipped down the stairs to the basement and shut the door, Offender heard a click come from the lock. As if that would stop him. Still, he decides to give LJ a break and goes into the livingroom to see if Slender was back. He wasn't but one small boy in familiar green spandex was floating in the air with his legs crossed, playing video games. A thought suddenly shoots through Offender's mind and a grin rips its way across his face.

"Hello BEN~" The boy had just enough time to shiver in fear at that voice and turn his head before he was tackled by the stronger being and teleported into the basement.

Offender had never actually seen the basement of the mansion and now that he had he wished he had found it sooner. The walls were lined with whips, shackles, needles and an assortment of knives. In one corner of the room were two tables, a steel one standing up against the wall with cuffs built into it at the wrists, ankles and neck and a heavy wooden one standing on its legs with thick leather straps where the head, chest, thighs and ankles would go. It was a room built for torture and it would be put to good use, it was only missing one thing.

Offender carries BEN's thrashing and shouting form over to the wooden table and straps him down before teleporting away and coming back with a large box of some of his favorite 'play things'.

"You fucking bastard! Let me go or I swear I'll kill you! I'll get EJ! He'll help me!" BEN shouts at him, he just smirks.

"Your friend EJ will be out of commision for at least a few days, and I doubt he will want to kill the person that did it to him." BEN's eyes went wide as he realized that his long time crush had been fucked, possibly raped, by Offender.

"Y-You-"

"I-I what?" Offender mocks, "fucked his brains out? Yeah, and he was begging me for it the whole time." BEN is too shocked to respond, too shocked to struggle when Offender cuts his clothes from his body and throws his hat to the side, too shocked to register when LJ walks out of his bedroom and sees what is going on.

"What the bloody fucking hell?!" LJ shrieks, letting his very slight british accent show through. That hadn't happened in decades.

Offender turns around and teleports to stand right in front of him and pin him to the wall with one arm over his chest and the other rubbing slow circles into his thigh.

"You're next but you have to wait your turn~" Offender quickly grabs the clown and shreds his clothes, revealing his well toned yet very thin body, and cuffing him to the metal slab against the wall.

"Ah! Fuck that's cold!" LJ says, arching off the table but unable to really get off it due to the tight clasp around his neck. Offender chuckles.

"Patience." He opens his box of toys and pulls out a decent sized pink vibrator, not as big as him but it will do. He walks over to BEN, vibrator in hand, and holds it in front of his face. "Lick it, make sure you get it good and wet, we wouldn't want to hurt Jackie now would we?" BEN glares at him hard and spits at him, having it hit his chest. He just laughs, "good, now try again but this time aim for the vibrator." BEN refuses and Offender sighs. "I guess it's going in dry Jackie boy, this is gonna hurt." Offender steps back over to LJ and unclasps one leg, hooking it over his hip and pressing his aching cock against LJ's flaccid one, before violently shoving the pink dildo into his tight asshole.

"Ah! Fucking hell!" LJ shouts in pain, Offender smirks at first and then freezes. He looks down and his jaw drops a bit.

"Jack… You're hard~" His grin widens as he sees a light blush dust LJ's pale cheeks and grinds onto his now hard cock. "You're a fucking masochist aren't you~? This is going to be fun."

As Offender steps back and turns around he sees BEN staring at the two of them, blushing. He walks over to BEN and drags one long finger up the inside of his leg, making the smaller male shiver and his eyes widen in fear and focus on him.

"I think…" Offender stops for a moment and then pauses, leaning down next to BEN's ear. "You can go first."

Offender opens his box of toys and pulls out a steel ring, walking back over to LJ and slipping it around the base of his dick before reaching down and wrapping his hand around the base of the vibraitor. "You can wait for a little while right Jacky~" He pulls the large toy out a bit before shoving it back in, chuckling darkly when Jack screams. "Well you're gonna have to."

As Offender backs off he takes the remote for the vibrator and turns it on low, listening to Jack's moans as he walks back over to BEN who is now squirming, blushing and already half hard.

"P-please…" BEN begs, whether it's to be free or to be fucked Offender doesn't know or care.

"Normally I'd try to go easy on you… But I just can't stand it anymore." He unstraps BEN's legs and steles himself between them. He can feel the shivers running through the boy and he groans at the smell of fear mixed with arousal.

"O-Offender… I- Ah!" BEN screams as offender thrusts his full length into him at once, unable to stop himself with the feel of BEN's hot ass clamping down on his painfully hard member, he begins pounding into him. BEN screams in pain from being stretched so suddenly but soon those screams turn pleasured when Offender starts stroking his member.

"Fucking hell that feels good~" Offender groans in BEN's ear.

A whine comes from behind them and Offender glances over to LJ who was trying desperately to fuck himself on the vibrator in his ass, his face was flushed and he looked about ready to cry. Offender grabs the remote and turns the dial up all the way, LJ cries out in pleasure and Offender chuckles and focuses back on BEN's panting form beneath him.

"Ah! Fuck! Please Offender!" The boy screams, begging for release and grinding his hips as best he can to Offender's rapid pace.

"You have to beg BEN~" He pants back at the boy, gripping the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming.

"Ple-ease! Please I-! I want to cum! Let me cum!" Offender leans down again and bites BEN's neck while he once again strokes him in time to his own thrusts. BEN screams and his muscles contract suddenly around his cock pushing him over the edge as well. After both their orgasms were over Offender stands back up, watching as BEN's body lays limp and exhausted, panting.

"S-Smexy~" LJ whines, his hips rocking back and forth in empty air, begging to be fucked. Offender strides over to him and grins.

"You want it bad don't you Jacky~ You want my big hard cock inside you until you cum~" Jack moans loudly just from picturing it. Offender leans in next to his ear and whispers, "I don't think you want it bad enough… I'll leave you here until you do~" Jack's eyes go wide and he starts thrashing and begging as he watches Offender teleport away.


	6. Toby

Offender was laying back in his bed, still naked. The sweating had started again and all he could stand to do was lay back and listen to LJ's moans coming from the basement. Maybe it had been cruel to leave him there… No, Offender did that for a reason. Just the thought of how needy and desperate Jack would be in an hour or two was enough incentive to make him wait.

A knock came from the front door and Offender listens to see who it is, no doubt someone else in the house will answer it for him… Oh wait… Jeff and Jane locked themselves in their rooms, EJ was no doubt trying to calm BEN down an LJ was locked in the basement… Was anyone else here? He heard the door open and a familiar voice call out from downstairs.

"H-Hello? The Slend-derman asked me to-t-to come check on his bro-other."

Oh this would be fun. But Offender had to be sure Toby was alone, things might go sideways… Er… Not go sideways if Masky and Hoodie are with him. Offender stands up and makes his way to the door but has to stop for a moment and grip the door frame for balance.

"Offender?" The voice came from in front of him but he couldn't tell who it came from, the dizziness had blocked all thoughts. He feels someone take his arm and lead him to the bed, making him lie down. He groans in discomfort and his vision finally focuses on the person in front of him.

"Toby… What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

"Y-yes, I'm here to t-take care of you while Slender is gone." Toby sits on the edge of the bed and lays his hand on Offender's stomach, rubbing small, soothing circles.

"Mmm~ That feels… nice~" For a moment the lust that had been so prominent dissipated, leaving just the cool feeling of Toby's hand on his stomach.

"Do y-you want some water?" Toby asks, completely unfazed by Offender's nakedness and condition.

"Yeah…"

Toby gets up and leaves for a moment coming back with a glass and presses the cold container to Offender's hand. Offender downs the whole thing, only now realizing how thirsty he was, and once again realizing how thirsty he is for something else.

"Hey Toby… Are you thirsty?"

"What? No, why?" The boy asks, confused, Offender smirks.

"'Cuz I've got something sweet for you to drink~" He suddenly grabs the younger man and forces him to sit on his chest, facing away from him. "Although you may have to work for your treat~"

They sit there in silence for a moment before Toby speaks up.

"Offender, I w-want you to know that I'm straight, I will do this for you b-but only because I was asked t-t-to take care of you by the Slenderm-man." With that Toby takes off his mask and goggles before removing his shirt and leaning forward.

Offender groans as he feels a soft tongue against his member, slowly dragging up to the tip and resting there for a moment before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently. His tongue created suction as it laved over the head and shaft while his teeth gently dragged across the sensitive organ.

Offender gets an idea, Toby may be doing this as an order but there was no reason the boy couldn't enjoy it right? He pulls Toby's pants and briefs down until his ass is fully visible before removing both articles of clothing and spreading his cheeks causing a slight jump from the smaller male and a light bite to the member in his mouth, which ripped a groan from Offender's throat.

"Careful kid, I like it rough but don't bite it off." Offender leans his head forward and gently licks Toby's hole causing a moan to leave the boy, sending vibrations through them both. A light pop sounds as Toby removes his mouth from his member.

"A-Ah~" His hot breath ghosts over the member in front of him as Offender eats him out, driving them both crazy.

Offender reaches around with one hand and grips the boys half hard cock and begins stroking it lightly. Toby lets out a low groan and begins to buck his hips a bit, forward into Offender's hand, then back into his mouth.

"Ah~ P-please… I ne-ed more!" Offender smirks at this and removes his mouth from the boy's ass, gripping his shaft tighter and holding his hip to keep him still, reveling in the whimper he receives.

"You have to work for what you want Toby~ I thought my baby brother tought you that…" He purrs before nipping one of the pale cheeks in front of him.

Toby shivers before opening his eyes again, he hadn't even realized he'd closed them, and looking down at the large member in front of him. He grips the base with one hand and places the other on Offender's thigh, gripping tightly and once again taking the head into his mouth and sucking firmly. Offender groans and lifts the smaller man's hips until he can reach his cock with his mouth. Toby jolts and lets out a loud moan as the hot mouth practically swallows him whole, creating such a sweet, hot bliss that he can hardly stand it as tears gather in his eyes.

Offender groans over the member in his mouth as his own cock is taken farther into the young man's mouth, without warning Toby removes his mouth and lets out a loud, needy, moan as he cums into Offender's mouth, causing the larger male to cum as well from the feel, sound, and taste of the boy sitting over him.

Toby collapses onto the bed as Offender stands, they share a look of both satisfaction and exhaustion before Offender walks to the door, stopping for just a moment.

"Straight my ass." He mutters with a grin.


End file.
